trois leçons
by Louise Malone
Summary: une leçon de piano, un leçon de maths et une leçon de mécanique. Certes, mais sans doute un peu plus que ça...COMPLETE!
1. avertissement

Cette fic en 3 chapitres (un pour chaque leçon) est un peu particulière.

Il y est question de souffrance, de sexe aussi.

Mais surtout d'amour et de rédemption.

Je pense aussi que c'est, d'une certaine façon, très romantique.

Il y a des grandes différences d'age entre les partenaires, bien que, volontairement, les ages ne soient pas précisés.

Il s'agit là d'une fic, avec des situations romancées, qui a pour but la célébration inconditionnelle de l'amour.

Merci de n'y voir rien d'autre, et surtout pas de pédophilie ou autres horreurs.

Je précise, à toutes fins utiles, que Bella, Alice et Rosalie ont sans doute entre 15 et 17 ans, à peu prêt, et que Edward, Jasper et Emmett sont de très jeunes adultes, sans doute aux alentours de 25 ans.

Enfin, pour ceux qui sont habitués à me lire, les lemons sont ici très softs, presque anecdotiques, parce que là n'est pas le sujet de ce petit recueil.


	2. leçon de piano

Edward PDV

Le piano est ma passion.

Depuis toujours.

Je suis musicien dans l'âme.

Jouer est ma raison de vivre.

Je n'en ai pas eu d'autres.

Jusqu'à maintenant.

Etre professeur ne m'avait, jusqu'à aujourd'hui, jamais posé de problèmes.

Tout me plait dans la musique, même l'enseigner aux autres.

La plupart de mes élèves, de tous ages, n'ont pas vraiment de talent, et peu d'endurance.

Presque tous arrêtent au bout d'un an ou deux au grand maximum.

Cela ne me gêne pas.

Il y a toujours d'autres élèves…

Jusqu'à elle.

Elle vient depuis 3 mois.

3 fois par semaine.

Appliquée.

Elle n'a aucun talent, mais elle veut vraiment bien faire.

Elle est jeune, sérieuse.

Elle est douce, et discrète.

Je sais, rien qu'à la voir bouger, que ça ne doit pas être facile pour elle au Lycée.

Elle n'est pas une adolescente comme les autres.

Elle s'habille simplement, en jean et chemise ou pull.

Seules ses converses marquent un peu sa jeunesse.

Elle rougit dès que je la corrige.

Dès le premier cours que je lui ai donné je me suis senti mal à l'aise.

J'ignore ce que cette gamine éveille en moi.

C'est difficile à dire.

J'ai envie de la protéger.

J'ai envie de lui dire qu'elle est incroyablement plus belle que ces idiotes trop maquillées qui doivent lui mener la vie dure.

J'ai envie de lui promettre qu'elle sera heureuse, et reconnue à sa vraie valeur, un jour.

Quand je vais la chercher dans la salle d'attente, elle est toujours plongée dans un livre.

Elle le range dans son sac à dos et me suit, tranquillement.

Elle ne me parle jamais, sauf pour me saluer, et me remercier, à la fin du cours.

Je l'encourage, comme je n'ai jamais encouragé aucun de mes élèves.

Elle ne le mérite pas vraiment, elle ne fait pas d'énormes progrès, mais elle est touchante de sincérité et de volonté.

Je la regarde jouer, bien sur.

3 fois 1 heure par semaine.

Je connais ses doigts presque aussi bien que les miens.

Ses ongles, courts, et couverts d'un vernis transparent, sans doute pour les endurcir.

Ses poignets délicats.

Sa longue chevelure, qu'elle attache silencieusement juste avant de commencer à jouer.

Ses yeux qui brillent d'un éclat si vif quand elle réussit à jouer une mélodie.

Le petit bout de langue rose qui pointe quand elle se concentre, si fort, qu'elle ne doit même pas en avoir conscience.

Son dos, bien droit, trahissant sa volonté farouche.

Je me suis habitué à tout cela.

J'admire cette fille, j'aime l'avoir comme élève.

Je me réfrène. Beaucoup. Je n'ai pas envie de m'avouer que je voudrais bien plus.

Et puis, la voilà, rougissante.

Elle tire sur les manches trop longues de sa chemise bleue.

Elle ne s'assied pas.

Elle prend une grande inspiration :

« Je…je voulais vous prévenir que je ne viendrai plus. C'est ma dernière leçon, aujourd'hui »

Je reste figé.

Ce n'est pas possible !

« Mais…pourquoi ? »

Elle évite mon regard.

Elle fixe ses chaussures.

« Je ne suis pas douée, je m'en rends parfaitement compte… »

« Mais tu aimes jouer ! Cela se voit ! Tout le monde ne peut pas devenir un professionnel ! Mais toi tu as la foi ! C'est…c'est ce qui compte »

Elle reste là, gênée.

Ma gorge se serre. Je ne peux pas supporter l'idée de ne plus la voir.

« Bella…Si c'est une question d'argent, on peut s'arranger, je »

Elle m'interrompt :

« Non, ce n'est pas pour ça. Je ne veux plus, c'est tout »

Il me semble voir des larmes dans ses yeux mais elle fait volte face et s'installe enfin au piano.

Elle noue ses cheveux, dans un geste qui trahit sa nervosité.

Les premiers accords claquent, trop durs.

Elle s'immobilise et je tache de me reprendre.

« Écoute, on en parlera après, pour l'instant concentre toi ! »

Je me place derrière elle.

Elle joue, et il me semble que ses accords révèlent une tristesse infinie.

Je pose mes mains sur ses épaules.

Jamais je ne fais cela.

Mais là je ne peux pas faire autrement.

Elle continue à jouer.

Je me déplace et m'installe à coté d'elle.

Je pose mes doigts sur les touches et nous jouons ensemble.

Je n'ai jamais été si proche d'un de mes élèves, encore moins d'elle.

Elle s'arrête de jouer.

D'un coup.

Je continue, et ne stoppe que quand j'entends ses pleurs.

Je ferme les yeux et prends une inspiration.

Dans ma tête, c'est le chaos le plus total.

Je sais comment je devrais me comporter.

Je sais ce dont j'ai envie.

Je sais ce que je veux.

Elle.

Je me tourne vers elle.

Son chagrin, ses joues pleines de larmes.

La colère m'envahit et c'est la fureur qui me pousse à la prendre dans mes bras.

Elle se débat mais je raffermie ma prise autour de ses épaules et vais chercher ses lèvres.

Elle s'immobilise et je bouge mes lèvres avec douceur, cherchant à approfondir le baiser.

Elle me laisse faire et je prends possession de sa bouche.

Toutes mes résistances fondent comme neige au soleil.

Je la veux.

Non plus comme une élève, mais comme un homme désire une femme.

Elle est douce, chaude aussi.

C'est elle qui rompt le baiser.

Ses yeux immenses se plantent dans les miens.

« Pourquoi ? »

Elle a l'air d'avoir peur.

Mon cœur bat, si fort, si vite.

Je passe mon pouce sur sa lèvre inférieure, encore humide de notre baiser.

Je sonde son regard.

Je crois comprendre pourquoi elle voulait cesser ses cours.

Parfois, la proximité fait plus de mal que de bien. Surtout si on est amoureux de quelqu'un qu'on pense inaccessible...

Et c'est avec autant de sincérité que de passion que je lui réponds :

« Parce que je t'aime ! »

Elle ne répond pas , mais me sourit avec une joie qui me transperce de bonheur et je reprends le baiser.

Elle y répond et rien ne m'arrête.

Pas même quand je déboutonne sa chemise et lui enlève son soutien gorge.

Ni quand je découvre sa poitrine du bout de ma langue, puis sa féminité de la même manière.

Quand je l'étends nue sur mon piano, rien ne vient nous déranger.

Et quand la passion nous emporte, que je la fais mienne, m'enfonçant en elle avec le plus de douceur possible, que son corps s'adapte au mien, que sa douleur devient lentement plaisir, je sais que je viens de me trouver une nouvelle passion dans la vie.

Elle se nomme Bella, et ma vraie raison de vivre, c'est elle.


	3. leçon de maths

Jasper PDV

J'y crois.

Oui, encore.

Bien sur que j'y crois.

Je suis certain qu'on peut les sauver.

Pas tous, c'est certain, mais on peut en sauver.

C'est pour ça que je suis là.

Pour aider ceux qui le veulent à s'en sortir.

J'enseigne les maths.

Pas leur matière de prédilection, en général.

Mais tous savent qu'il faut passer par les maths pour arriver à n'importe quel diplôme.

Je rentre dans le centre de redressement pour mineurs, comme tous les jeudis après-midi.

Depuis quelques temps, j'ai une nouvelle élève.

Coriace.

Mais malheureuse.

Ils le sont tous, mais elle, c'est particulièrement évident.

Elle est terriblement jeune, mais a déjà 2 braquages à son actif.

Elle doit mesurer 1m50 à tout casser, et elle est maigre comme un chat écorché.

Ses cheveux ont du être rasés à un moment ou à un autre, et à présent ils repoussent en tous sens.

Ses yeux immenses la font paraitre sortir tout droit d'un manga.

Son visage est pale, maigre, et elle a une cicatrice juste à coté de la bouche.

Malgré tout cela, elle est l'image même de l'innocence et de la pureté.

J'ai beau savoir à quel point c'est faux, je me demande si je suis le seul à savoir voir la souffrance infinie dans ses yeux noirs, et la terreur qu'elle tache de dissimuler sous ses manières effrontées.

Elle est intelligente.

Elle le sait.

Et j'espère vraiment qu'elle en fera quelque chose de bien.

Je m'installe à la table, sors les livres et relève la tête en l'entendant entrer.

Elle porte la tenue réglementaire.

Bas de jogging gris clair, et tee shirt bleu marine.

Mais elle a roulé la taille du pantalon, et noué le bas du tee shirt sur le coté.

Elle est hyper féminine et incroyablement belle.

Elle se laisse tomber sur la chaise à coté de moi.

« Salut prof, simplet est pile à l'heure ! »

« Bonjour Alice. Tu as fait tes exercices ? »

Elle me tend une liasse de feuilles.

Je suis surpris.

C'est la première fois qu'elle effectue le travail que je lui ai demandé depuis 1 mois qu'elle est mon élève.

Je parcours rapidement les pages.

Tous les exercices sont justes.

Elle en semble gênée.

Je la regarde dans les yeux :

« Tu n'es même pas en retard sur le programme de la classe que tu devrais fréquenter »

Elle hausse les épaules et évite mon regard.

Je suis troublé, plus que je ne le voudrais.

Je sors la leçon sur les valeurs absolue et lui explique les notions de base.

Elle écoute, silencieusement.

Puis je lui tends une fiche d'exercice et je la regarde travailler.

Ses ongles sont tous rongés. Ses mains sont toutes petites, et paraissent si fragiles.

Elle relève la tête et me pose une question.

Elle réussit tous les exercices, du premier coup.

Etrangement, ma gorge se serre :

« Tu es intelligente, Alice, et douée…Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ? »

Elle hausse les épaules à nouveau les épaules et me fixe, insolente tout à coup :

« Mauvais karma… »

Je secoue la tête et regarde la cicatrice à coté de sa bouche.

Comment s'est elle fait ça ?

Est-ce qu'elle a eu mal ?

Est-ce qu'elle a encore mal ?

Je dois me retenir pour ne pas tendre la main et caresser sa joue.

Elle parle, d'une voix qui se veut sans doute goguenarde, mais qui au contraire sonne terriblement effrayée :

« J'me tire, prof. On me relâche ! »

« Tu vas ou ? »

« Famille d'accueil ! »

Je lui souris, bien que la tristesse m'envahisse :

« C'est bien ! Tu vas pouvoir aller au Lycée ! Tu vas réussir, j'en suis sur ! »

« J'crois pas, non »

« Bien sur que si »

« Bah j'suis bien, moi, ici »

« ALICE ! Ne dis pas ça ! Tu mérites de faire des études supérieures, tu peux faire ce que tu veux, tu es intelligente et tu le sais ! »

Elle ne répond pas.

Mais la carapace s'est un peu fendillée.

Une larme brille sur sa joue.

Elle se lève et trépigne :

« Bon, on peut faire une pause, j'ai besoin de fumer ! »

La colère froide s'abat sur moi et je me lève aussi.

« Non, on fait pas de pause, et tu vas pas fumer. Tu vas aller au Lycée et faire des études, et tu vas devenir quelqu'un de bien, Alice, tu m'entends, »

« Ouais, et puis après ? »

Je m'approche d'elle.

Je la regarde.

Mon cœur bat à toute allure.

Cette fille est ma faiblesse, et ma tentation.

Elle me tient tête. Elle fait la fière, mais elle est plus fragile qu'une poupée de porcelaine.

« Après… »

Je ne sais pas quoi lui dire.

Je me penche vers elle et touche enfin sa cicatrice.

Elle est moins rugueuse qu'il n' y parait.

Sa peau est douce.

Je me penche et l'embrasse.

Je ne dois pas faire cela mais j'en ai trop envie.

Elle est sur la défensive.

Je le sens.

Je m'éloigne à peine et lui dis ce que je ressens :

« Après je t'épouserai et on aura une maison, 3 enfants et un gros chien »

Elle se mord la lèvre inférieure et essaye de crâner encore :

« Et des chats ? »

« Autant de chats que tu voudras »

Ce coup-ci, c'est elle qui se jette à mon cou.

Je brave tous les interdits.

Mais je m'en moque.

Je suis trop passionné pour y penser.

Trop amoureux.

Jamais je n'aurais pensé me laisser entraîner aussi loin mais je lui fais l'amour sur la table, au milieu des livres et des fiches d'exercice.

Et c'est en la pénétrant que je sais qu'Alice est encore une enfant innocente, malgré ses airs de dure.

Je suis le premier homme à l'aimer, et elle a beau tout faire pour donner le change, elle a trop mal pour ne pas pleurer.

Mais je l'aime trop, déjà, pour la blesser et je fais tout ce que je peux pour lui faire aimer au moins un peu sa première fois.

Je veux que notre amour, si secret soit-il pour le moment, soit la raison qui la pousse à s'en sortir.

Elle s'accroche à ma chemise, riant et pleurant,ses resistances enfin vaincues, et je suis plus que d'accord pour tenir le role de la bouée de sauvetage.

Elle plante sans cesse son regard dans le mien, et je voie la jeune fille rêveuse qu'elle n'aurait jamais du cesser d'être, celle qui a juste besoin d'être aimée et encouragée.

Je ne fuit pas son regard, bien au contraire, j'espère qu'elle peut y lire tout ce que je ressens pour elle.

Et, tandis que je l'aide à se rhabiller, l'embrassant sans relâche et lui répétant sans cesse que je l'aime, je sais qu'elle sera pour de bon ma femme et la mère mes enfants.


	4. leçon de mécanique

_**Je remercie toutes celles et ceux qui m'ont encouragée! Je vais mieux, je n'ai plus mal, c'est déjà ça! Mais vraiment, une otite, c'est dur!**_

Emmett PDV

Elle est la seule fille.

C'est d'ailleurs la toute première fois que j'enseigne à une fille.

Il faut dire que je suis prof de mécanique.

Alors forcément, j'ai l'habitude des gars.

Au début je ne savais pas comment m'y prendre avec elle.

Elle est douée, vraiment. La plus douée du groupe.

Elle est très silencieuse.

Concentrée, à l'éccart des autres.

Elle porte une combinaison de travail, bien trop grande pour elle.

Elle attache ses cheveux en une queue basse, négligée.

Elle ne se maquille pas, elle enfonce sa casquette le plus possible devant son visage.

Malgré tous ses efforts pour ne pas attirer l'attention sur elle, elle est extraordinairement belle.

Ses yeux sont d'un bleu très pur, et elle ne peut rien faire pour masquer la beauté naturelle des ses traits.

Très vite, j'ai comprit qu'elle est sur la défensive. Les gars du groupe la matent, bien sur. Comment leur en vouloir?

Ils ont essayé de la draguer, mais elle les a sèchement éconduits.

Depuis, ils la surnomment la lesbienne.

Elle est très loin de tout ça.

Bien sur, moi, je sais.

Elle n'est pas homosexuelle, même si faire croire le contraire l'arrange visiblement.

J'en suis heureux, parce qu'à moi aussi elle plait.

Au début, elle m'impressionnait.

J'avais de la pitié, de la peine pour elle, pour l'horreur de ce qu'elle a subit.

De ce qu'elle a fait, aussi.

Elle était si jeune, et vierge aussi. Un viol laisse une empreinte définitive sur une femme, et sans doute à fortiori sur une gamine de 14 ans, qui subit cette horreur de la part de son petit ami et des amis de celui-ci…

Elle sait que je sais.

Elle n'y fait jamais allusion, pas plus que moi.

Depuis plusieurs semaines, elle vient travailler,seule, le vendredi soir.

Les autres jeunes de son age sortent.

Pas elle.

Elle, elle vient trafiquer un moteur compliqué pour tacher de l'apprivoiser.

Je la laisse faire, entièrement seule, comme elle me l'a demandé.

Je lui ai juré que ça ne me dérange pas, de rester sur place le vendredi soir, je lui ai dit que j'en profite pour faire des papiers.

C'est vrai.

Pas pour la paperasse, mais pour le fait que ça ne me dérange pas.

J'aime la regarder.

L'observer pendant qu'elle travaille.

Elle ne regarde jamais dans ma direction, mais si elle le faisait elle me verrait l'observer.

Je ne me cache pas. Je ne suis pas un pervers,ni un voyeur.

J'aime juste la voir évoluer.

Elle se détend.

Elle s'assied en tailleur et elle monte et démonte patiemment les pièces du moteur.

Je l'ai même vue sourire presque, quand elle arrive à assembler deux pièces.

A coté d'elle, sans que cela ne lui soit nécessaire pour son travail, il y a un gros marteau et une énorme clé à molette.

Je sais pourquoi.

Je la comprends.

Même si ces armes me sont éventuellement destinées.

Rosalie a raison d'être prudente.

Au début, quand je ressentais encore de la rage envers ceux qui lui ont fait ça, j'avais moi-même envie de m'emparer du marteau et d'aller tuer les horribles salopards qui l'ont si atrocement violée et torturée.

Même si c'est déjà fait.

Elle est là, aujourd'hui, à cause d'eux.

Elle est la seule à ne pas être passée par la phase délinquance avant d'arriver dans ce programme .

Tous les autres jeunes à qui j'enseigne sont des toxicos plus ou moins repentis.

Pas elle.

Elle aussi a tué, pourtant.

Mais comment lui en vouloir?

D'ailleurs, même le grand jury n'a pas voulu l'inculper de meurtre.

A la place, elle est là.

Et ce soir, c'est different.

Elle se lève, lentement.

Elle laisse le marteau et la clé sur place.

A pas comptés, elle s'approche de moi.

Elle ne relève la tête que lorsqu'elle est à moins de deux pas de moi.

Elle garde le silence et je me tortille pour masquer mon trouble.

Je ne suis qu'un homme, après tout. Et un homme en train de tomber amoureux, qui plus est.

Pour la toute première fois, son regard bleu rencontre le gris du mien.

Elle ne parle pas.

Elle attend.

« tu y es arrivée, Rose? »

Un signe de la tête, un haussement d'épaules.

« oui, mais surtout… »

Elle se mord la lèvre, cherchant son courage.

J'attends, le souffle court.

« surtout.. J'ai réussit à rester seule avec vous, pourtant je sais…je sais que… »

Je détourne le regard.

Elle m'a percé à jour.

Je souffle, géné et triste.

Mais elle s'approche encore et, le regard terrifié, elle se penche sur moi.

Ses lèvres se posent sur les miennes et je la laisse initier le baiser.

Mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'y répondre et elle s'écarte d'un bond.

Je ne bouge pas.

Elle me regarde, la lèvre tremblante:

« je sais que je peux y arriver, je le sais! »

Elle serre les poings et s'approche à nouveau.

Elle m'embrasse encore et je la laisse mener la danse.

Même quand elle se déshabille entièrement, je ne risque pas un geste.

J'attends qu'elle prenne mes mains et les pose sur son corps, aux endroits ou elle tolère que je la caresse.

C'est elle qui déboutonne ma chemise et ouvre mon jean.

C'est elle qui vient s'empaler sur moi, lentement, avec de longues hésitations.

C'est elle qui donne le rythme, en pleurant, au début, en gémissant ensuite.

Mais c'est moi qui lui parle.

C'est moi qui lui dis à quel point elle est belle, et douce, et serrée.

C'est moi qui lui dis que je la respecte.

C'est moi qui lui dis que je la désire.

C'est moi qui lui apprends que les deux sont totalement compatibles.

C'est moi qui l'encourage à aimer ce qu'elle me fait.

C'est moi qui la regarde aimer enfin ce qu'on fait, ensemble, désormais.

Et si c'est elle qui veut que je jouisse en elle, et c'est moi qui prend ses hanches dans mes mains pour donner le rythme qui m'enverra au paradis.

Et puis, finalement, c'est moi qui sèche ses larmes de joie, moi qui la voit sourire enfin.

Et puis, surtout, c'est moi, qui lui avoue l'aimer.

.

.

.

_**Pour info: Rosalie avait 14 ans lors du viol qu'elle a subit,mais elle en a 17 à présent. Je dirais que Bella en a 16 et Alice 15.**_

_**Rosalie a tué ses agresseurs, l'un aprés l'autre, le même jour, sans doute avec une arme à feu. Les autres élèves du cours de mécanique ne savent rien de son passé, seul Emmett a accès à son dossier.**_


End file.
